Never to Love
by Flame-rider
Summary: Is Hiei really falling in love? and in love with a new Shinobi memer? What happens when Jealousy becomes the better of Touya and he attacks Hiei? Read to find out. Hiei x OC x Touya.
1. Default Chapter

Never to Love  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will. I only own Tala in this fic  
  
This story should be good, so I hope you like it.  
  
Italic's = _Thoughts_  
  
Bold = **Scene change**  
  
::words:: = Action  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A young girl walked through the forest and the territory of the Shinobi. The girl that looked 16 and had black hair with blood red streaks; her eyes were a piercing green, she stood at 5'4", and she wore semi-baggy black jeans a tight black tank top that had fish nets underneath it. She also wore a red and black pendant around her neck as a sign of power. This girl had beauty beyond reason, and she was of the fire apparitions. Her name was Tala, Master of Fire.  
  
_Where are they?_ She thought to her self as she continued to walk through the forest.  
  
**Else Where**  
  
"Come on shrimp, you know you want to!" yelled a boy that looked around fourteen or fifteen, He had orange hair and brown eyes. He stood around 6'0" he was wearing his school uniform as well. His name was Kuwabara, a Spirit Detective.  
  
"If you don't want to die, I suggest you shut up." Said another boy. He looked around fifteen or sixteen; he has jet-black hair and a white starburst. He stood around 5'5" or 5'4", he wore all black. His name is Hiei, a Spirit Detective.  
  
"Will you both just shut up!" yelled a boy from the couch. He was around 5'9" with dark brown hair, slicked back and brown eyes. He wore a school uniform like Kuwabara's expect the fact that his was green. His name is Yusuke, the leader of the Spirit Detectives.  
  
"Will you please calm down?" asked a boy while walking inside. He looked around fifteen or sixteen, he had bright red hair and brilliant green eye's, he stood around 5'10 or 5'11. He was also wearing a school uniform but his was maroon/pinkish. His name was Kurama, legendary ex-thief and a Spirit Detective.  
  
Kuwabara: But shrimp over here started it.  
  
Hiei: you wish, ugly.  
  
Kuwabara: who are you calling ugly, shrimp?  
  
Hiei: no one but the thing in front of me.  
  
Kuwabara: why I-  
  
Yusuke: Shut up!!!  
  
Kurama: ::sighs:: will you all please calm down, I have something to tell you.  
  
At this everyone shut-up and listened to the fox.  
  
Kurama: Koenma is allowing us a chance to go to the Makia and see some of our old friends  
  
Yusuke: your kidding me!?  
  
Kurama: No, I'm not, but I thought that maybe we could see Jin and Touya again?  
  
Yusuke: Yes!  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Kuwabara: that would be cool  
  
Kurama: Alright, then it's settled, we are going to see the Shinobi.  
  
**In makia**  
  
The young fire master continued to walk in search of someone. She soon came across a temple with the sign of the Shinobi on it. She walked forth into the Temple and two men came to greet her.  
  
"So did you find anything this time, Tala?" said one of the men. He was her height with ice blue hair with four green pikes over his left eye. His eyes were an ice blue and lacked pupil's. He wore baggy bluish pants and a bluish tank top with fishnets underneath as well; also he wore a toga like thing over his shirt. His name is Touya, the master of Ice.  
  
"Yeah, ye must o found sumthin." Said the other male. He stood around 5'10; he had bright red hair and beautiful blue eyes. He also had a horn on his head and a fang on the left side of his mouth. He wore semi-baggy white pants, and to strap like things that made an 'x' over his chest. He name is Jin, the Wind master.  
  
Tala: I found two low class demons and I got lost for a little while.  
  
Touya: that's just like you...  
  
Tala: Hey!  
  
Jin: Tal ye kno' he's right.  
  
Tala: so what? I mean it's not like he never gets lost.  
  
Jin: actually he doesn't.  
  
Tala: whatever.  
  
Touya: what else is there?  
  
Tala: Koenma, you know the ruler of spirit world, yeah, he came and told me something.  
  
Jin: and what would dat be?  
  
Tala: he's allowing Spirit Detectives to come here and visit, but I don't know what for.  
  
Jin: 'Ey! That means Urameshi will be there ::smiles::  
  
Tala: who?  
  
Touya: Yes, and they are friends from the dark world tournament.  
  
Tala: O...k whatever  
  
Touya: to make a long story short, after they defeated us in the dark world tournament we became friends and helped each other the best we could through different times.  
  
Tala: oh okay, I see now  
  
Jin: Yeah and you'll just luv Urameshi he's a cutie dat he is.  
  
Tala: he? Cutie? Did Jin eat sugar today?  
  
Touya: who knows?  
  
Jin: yup, I have 'ad sugar. ::smiles::  
  
**Else Where**  
  
Yusuke: so where is Koenma?  
  
"I'm right here Yusuke." Said what looked like to be a three-year-old toddler. His eyes were brown when opened and he didn't have hair in this form, but he wore a big hat that had jr. on the front, a blue shit and gold looking pants, and a what looked like to be pink belt. His name is Koenma, Ruler of the spirit world.  
  
Kurama: so was the deal made?  
  
Koenma: Yes, it was, but that girl got on my last nerve.  
  
Kuwabara: I thought the Shinobi were all boys.  
  
Hiei: Of course they are, stupid, it has been were only male youkia's could join the Shinobi clan, so what make this girl any different?  
  
Koenma: well for one, she is Serena Doujima's daughter, and a fire master.  
  
Kurama: Serena Doujima? As in the ultimate fire master, and one the most powerful demons in makia?  
  
Koenma: exactly.  
  
Yusuke: then she must really be something...I hope she's cute  
  
Kuwabara: Same here Urameshi  
  
Kurama: Serena Doujima was very beautiful indeed, so if he daughter takes after her any she will also be beautiful.  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Koenma: so you will all leave for the makia tomorrow morning.  
  
**In** **Makia**  
  
Tala: they will be here tomorrow.  
  
Jin: YEAH!  
  
Touya: are all of the spirit detectives coming?  
  
Tala: I believe they are.  
  
Touya: Okay.  
  
Jin: Just wait til ye meet Urameshi! You'll luv 'em!  
  
Tala: riiight.  
  
Jin: no you will, trust me. ::smiles::  
  
Tala: whatever  
  
Touya: If you like Jin you'll like Yusuke.  
  
Tala: As long as they can fight I'll like them.  
  
Jin: oh then ye be likin Hiei.  
  
Tala: who?  
  
Jin: he's a strong lil devil dat he is. He loves to fight as much as you do.  
  
Touya: yes he is strong...and you two...well let's just say there is going to be a lot of fighting going on here when he comes.  
  
Tala: I'm sure there will be  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Okay that's all for chapter one. I know it's kinda short but I don't care. I hope yall liked it. Two reviews needed to continue flame welcomed. R&R peace out.  
  
Tbc... 


	2. Beginning of the End

Begining of the End Next chapter up. I hope this turns out as good as the first chapter did.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
**Bold = Scene change**  
  
_Italics = thoughts  
_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_'From time to time I wonder...I wonder if I really belong here in this place...no one seems to need me, no one seems to care for me, or notice when I leave...maybe I should just run away from this place, find someone who needs or wants me...maybe..."_ Thought the young fire master as she lay awake in bed. Still thinking the same thing, the thoughts seemingly haunted her. She sat up and thought of what tomorrow would bring, she would meet the Spirit Detectives, yet they would probably hate her...just like everyone else. She sighed, laying back down trying to get some sleep. _"Jin seemed happy about seeing the Detectives but I wonder why...and Touya seemed the same way. Maybe I don't belong here...I should of never taken their offer...."  
_  
**Flashback**  
  
"Who are you?" asked the Ice master. "I'm Tala, what's it to you?" She asked in return. "Tala, eh? I was just wondering...are you a Fire master or something?" He asked yet another question. "Yes I take after my mother, most had known her as the most beautiful and powerful Fire master of all." She said to him, getting bored with his questions. "That's perfect. Now I see how you are her daughter...I came to ask if you would join the Shinobi Clan?" He asked her. "The Shinobi? My mother told me about them, she said that they were a bunch of wanna-be masters and had no control over elements, she also said that they weren't trying to protect the Makia but destroy it", she said in response to his question. "That is not true, it use to be that we had a wicked leader and that some were not true element masters, but I promise that everything has changed. We are all true masters and I am the leader now." He told her trying to explain. "Well then I guess that I shall join you, but if anything off-beat happens I'm out of there."  
  
End Flashback  
  
_"I knew it was a bad idea to accept, if only I would of said no..."_ she tought to herself as she got out of her bed. _"If only I said no...it's too late now though...I have to stick it out or I could just run...maybe I should...hm...maybe.."_, thought the young girl, confused on what to do. But little did she know, that two of the other Shinobi's where close by.  
  
**Else where**  
  
"Are you sure that she will like them?" Touya asked Jin. "Of course, I mean, why wouldn't she?" He responded. "I don't know, but for some reason it seems like Tala has been distant and with the Spirit Detective and her meeting may make her more distant...I think she's been depressed lately." said Touya. "That may be true, but I 'aven't noticed anything different about her, she seems find to me" "You don't get it Jin, do you? She has been acting weird alot lately, she's been acting more like her..." he said as his voice trailed off. "No she isn't! She is dead there is no way Tala acts like she did, no way!" Jin yelled at Touya.  
  
Touya looked down as Jin started to calm down. Yelling was rather strange coming from this young wind master. "I know she's dead now...but Tala is acting like her, there's no doubt about it...but.. " "But what, Touya? But what?" Jin said, voice full of curiosty. "Forget it. I'm going to go talk to her..." he said before he walked out of the room, giving the wind master no time to speak.  
  
**With Tala  
**  
_"Hm? Is someone coming?"_ thought the young master to herself as Touya walked down to her room. She heard his foot steps and walked over to her bed, sitting on it. She keep quite, hopeing he would just pass her room and continue down the long hall ways. Unfortunatly for her he stopped in front of her door. The door handle slowly turn and as the door opened it squeaked a little. When the door was fully opened Tala looked at it and she saw nothing, Touya was not standing in the door nor was Jin. Nothing was there, she looked around the room cautionly as she stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
She walked to the door and looked out of it. She knew she heard Touya coming, or maybe Jin, but it was as if no one had walked down the hall since she had walked down them. Tala ignored it all as she closed the door. There was no squeak no creek or anything this time, everything was quite, too quite. She turned and took one step forward just to run into someone. She looked up and saw that there was nothing there. There was foot steps coming from the hall once again now, at hearing this Tala looked at the door. She turn around once more facing her bed but instead she saw a dark shadow in front of her. She let out a scream before she blacked out.  
  
**At Yusuke's house  
**  
"Hey Kurama, where is Hiei?" Yusuke asked out of boredom. "He told me that he is going to makai for awhile and will meet us there, what about Kuwabara?" Kurama asked the teen. "He said he had a bad feeling and then he said he wasn't going to the Makia with us, but I think he's still afraid of Touya", said Yusuke while laughing. "Yes, indeed he may be."  
  
**Flashback  
**  
"Hey Baka, just don't get Touya mad or tease him, okay?" Yusuke said to Kuwabara. "Don't worry I won't, besides this is like the second or thrid time I've met him." Kuwabara said sounding stupid. "Yes, well, remember last time you saw him you were almost turned into an ice cube", said Yusuke. "YES! I remember that, so don't remind me!" Kuwabara yelled at him as he started laughing.  
  
"'Ey! What's so funny?" half yelled the wind master. "I was remembering-" Yusuke cut himself off by laughing. Jin stared at him cluelessly as did Kuwabara, that is until Touya walked up to them. "AH! Why is he here?!" Kuwabara yelled at no one, and earning a death glare from Touya." Ey? Come on Toy, cheer up a lil will ya?" Jin asked him, and Touya barely nodded.  
  
After a few minutes of talking and Kuwabara's rude comments toward Touya, like, "Why are you so rude, can't you lighten up a little?" "Hey Icy, want a snowcone or can you not eat them because they're your friends" and such. Jin and Yusuke getting a little nervous about Kuwabara's comments and Touya getting madder by the second. "Come on! TELL ME!" yelled Kuwabara. "no", Touya said simply. "Come on! Tell me why your eyes are like that!" Kuwabara yelled again.  
  
Touya finally got tired of Kuwabara so he sent the 'shards of winter' attack at him. Kuwabara barely dodged the attack and got a few cuts. After that he stuck his tounge out at Touya, so Touya tried to freezee him from his feet up. Unfortunatly for Touya though, Jin and Yusuke stoped him before he froze Kuwabara completely.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"That was the funnest thing, or the look on Kuwabara's face was." He said while laughing. "Yes, I must agree with you there", Kurama said "But we must be going now, the portal will soon be open." "I heard ya there, Kurama. So let's be on our way" Yusuke half yelled to Kurama.  
  
Both of the teens stood up. They started walking toward the door-way. They soon left the house and headed into a forest. The forest they were walking through seemed alive, moving with them as each step took them closer to the heart of the forest. Winds were howling and the trees swaying all to one beat. As the teens walked through this forest creatures followed them and the unknown watched them as the walked pass them, the boys however were calm.  
  
They were walking at a steady pace; getting closer to the heart of the forest. As the got closer to the heart the dark forest was even more alive, trees were moving ever so slightly and intruders were destoryed, but this forest knew the boys well, and knew not to hurt them. The soon reached the heart of the forest were it was most alive, and upon reaching it they faced a portal; a portal to makia.  
  
**With Touya and Jin**  
  
As soon as he opened the door and looked into her room, he ran out. He ran to find his friend. Tala was missing and Touya was scared, scared for the first time in his life that he could remember. As he feet carried him, he ran through halls and into different room of the shrine. He kept checking room until he ran upon Jin's room.  
  
"JIN! Open the door, now!" yelled the young master as Jin opened his door. "What's wrong, Toy? You look a lil scared." Jin said to him, thinking of the worst. "Tala...she's....she's missing." he said as his voice started to trail off. "What?! Do you think?" "No, she won't have the same fate, I wont allow it..." he said as his and Jin's eyes filled with worry. "We must go and find her." Touya said as he turned and stared down the long halls. Jin quickly followed the Ice master as they headed through the halls of the shrine.  
  
**With Tala  
**  
As she woke up she looked around at her surrounding, none were familiar to her. She keep looking around and saw a man sitting in shadows. "Finally, your up" he said to her as he stepped into the light showing himself. His features were now showing so she could she his face, little did she know, though he is a Spirit Detective, Hiei to be exact. "Who are you?" she managed to say, barely above a whisper. "Most know me as Hiei, and if your wondering, I'm not the one who kidnapped you." He said as he stared at her intensely. Tension soon filled the air, she wasn't use to having anyone even pay attention to her, let alone someone she didn't know.  
  
"Then who kidnapped me?" she asked him. "I don't know-" "Then why are here? Where am I? And why did you save me?" she cut him off with the questions. "I am here because you were injured badly and I thought I might help you, you are in a place that Youko Kurama use to call home but it was abandoned long ago, and I saved you because...well I can't say." is all he said before he turned his head away from her. What she didn't know is that he was blushing ever so slightly.  
  
He turn back to face her once more. "Do you want to see the other Spirit Detectives?" Hiei asked her. "Yes I would" is all Tala could say before everything became a blur.  
  
**With Yusuke and Kurama** (after the walked through the portal that is)  
  
"Well now we are here." Yusuke said, bored as ever. "Yes, but Hiei said he would be here to meet us, I wonder where he is." Kurama half asked. "Ooooooh, Kurama and Hiei sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then co-" "It's not like that at all, we are just friend never more." Kurama said cutting Yusuke off. "uh-huh, sure." Yusuke said mocking him.  
  
"It's not like that at all you worthless ningen." Hiei said as he jumped from a tree. He walked toward them with a freaked out Tala in his arms. "Whoa! Who's she?!" Yusuke half yelled at Hiei as Hiei put Tala on her feet. "Yes Hiei, even I would like to know." Kurama stated. "Her name is Tala, she's a Fire master." Hiei told them. "Then that means that she is a- a-" "Shinobi, yeah, I'm one of them" she said to them. "COOL!" Yusuke yelled. "But I won't be for much longer....I'm going to quit the Shinobi...for good..." 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay, I hope you liked it this chapter. Oh and thank you Revlis for helping me with this chapter. Oh and also, I think I might like to add one or two of my readers in my story, you know like to cause havok and everything like that? Maybe yes, maybe no? But I think it might make my story a little better if you know what I mean. Also, I know my story writing changed from the last chapter to this one, but tell me which way you like it better and that's the way I'll go. Also, please gimme ideas if you can, if not it's okay. Also sorry for any and all spelling errors. I also need atleast 2 reviewes to continue. Well Bye for now. 


End file.
